


His Daddy

by Photonphoenix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Bottom Reiner Braun, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photonphoenix/pseuds/Photonphoenix
Summary: What if Reiner's Dream wasn't all bad?
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	His Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, a bunch of PWP and a rare pairing. Sue me.

"−Ner."

He could hear someone shout, whether to him or somebody else he didn't know. He didn't want to know.

"Reiner!"

He was tired. God, he was tired of living this island. This cursed island, that bought misery and pain even before he was born. He was tired of being somebody else, somebody who looked up into, that the truth is, he was−

_“A slut, aren’t you my boy?”_

_“Y-yes daddy.”_

_Reiner only gasp slowly, after being chocked by His captain−, no, his daddy−‘s unnatural girth cock. Tears almost falling dawn, spit and pre-come gather in his mouth, and he was never more happy than accepted it._

_“Get your mouth on there, slut,” Erwin Smith suggests. “Lick and suck it again. You want it, don’t you? You want to taste your daddy more, slut?”_

_Reiner only nods happily, and after taking a few breath, stick out his tongue and licks right over the slit, where a bead of pre-come was forming. His eyelids flutter and after a fews kitty licks, he began to suck Erwin’s cock like a lolipop.He began bobs his head up and down, while stroking over the remaining inches with his hand, while his Daddy praises him over._

_“Yeah, that’s its slut, my good boy, always making Daddy feel good.”_

_After a few minutes, Reiner feels hands grab his head, and the cock inside his mouth began thrust in and out of his mouth. With his head being grabbed, Reiner can do nothing but kneel and take the thrust of his Daddy. It’s almost slower, like a tentative test, but after a few thrust, Erwin thrust deeper, feeding Reiner more of his cock. Reiner chokes and gags, tears falling down from his eyes._

_“Take it slut, take my cock deeper. Yeah, you’re pretty like this, down on your knees, and suck my cock like you couldn’t get more. You want it, right slut? Being used, being a cockwarmer, and begging to be stuffed full with daddy’s cock and cum? Daddy’s little slut.”_

_The sounds they make together are obscene−Erwin’s groans, Reiner choking, and the slick sounds of Erwin fucking Reiner’s mouth for all he’s worth, his heavy balls smacking into Reiner’s chin. It creates a cacophony of filth, and a small part of Reiner’s brain that not filled with more, want more cock, want more cum, feels dirty and grateful for his Daddy._

_Erwin’s thrust get even more rougher, deeper, faster and uncoordinated. And without warning, Erwin suddenly thrust deeper and stop, and shoot his load inside. Reiner’s eyes begin bulge out, feeling a large amount of thick cum begin pumps down his throat. A little disappointed that he couldn’t taste his Daddy’s seed, Reiner only accepted it with little resistance. After his daddy’s cock stop shooting and began to soft, he pulls over, with an unhappy groan from Reiner._

_Erwin chuckles, “You still hungry after drinking my seed, huh slut?”_

_Reiner groan happily, “you tastes so good, daddy. I want more.” He begin licks a small amount of cum in his daddy’s cock. He moans happily when finally taste the daddy’s cum._

_Erwin only chuckles and begin to rise, brnging Reiner to stand and push him into a bed. “Now, its my turns to taste you, slut. Show me how you want it.”_

_Reiner only give small nod, and lie on his back. Rising his leg and hold his knees, he proudly shows his daddy his asshole, that was plugged on. Cheeks begin red when he hold his gaze to daddy and begin working his ass, clenching and unclech his hole, groaning when the plug was moving inside him._

_“Such a pretty virgin slut,” they know that Reiner is far from virgin, but fantasy can’t hurt them. “But its looks like you’re already satisfied with that toy. Are you happy with that thing?”_

_“No!” Reiner sob, desperate for his daddy to know that he’s telling the truth. “I keep this toy as you request, daddy, to make sure i’m keeping your precious cum inside me. When i’m training today, i’m almost lost it when the plug gazed of my prostate, that i’m already full of your cums daddy. I can’t stop thinking about it, thinking how you would pound me, fuck me until my belly fulls again of your cum, that you fucked me so hard that i coudn’t walk for weeks. Please daddy, give me your cock, i want it, i want it daddy. Please!”_

_Reiner’s pleads begin more and more desperate, begin more dirtier. He begin pull out his plug and instantly insert his three fingers to his hole,fingering himself until he his plead become uncontrollable. The noise he makes is a wail, loud and very very slutty. His hips were thrusting up into the air as he drove his fingers into his heat. The bicep of the arm that he was using to pleasure himself was flexed so hard that Erwin practically expected it to tear right out of the man’s shirt sleeves. All the while, Reiner’s bare, uncovered chest became increasingly shiny with sweat that glistened and matted down the hair of his chest and happy trail. Two fingers become three, Reiner scissors insides him and whimpers for his daddy to fuck him, to make him full._

_Reiner’s body seemed as though it was reaching its limit, but Erwin knew that even if the man did hit his imaginary ceiling, his willpower to be fucked overcome his tiredness. He watched intently, stroking his massive dick in his hand, watching as Reiner’s body vibrated with pleasure. The man’s thick fingers refused to leave his own hole. Reiner kept plunging them in, harder and deeper, not ever completely pulling them free of the addictive heat. And Erwin could wholeheartedly tell when Reiner scraped against his own prostate, because the hazy spiral inside of the man’s eyes would flicker and disappear for a brief second._

_Erwin eventually jumped up out of his chair, knocking it down to the ground. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He couldn’t bear to watch Reiner have all of the fun with his own body. Erwin wanted his turn. So he barreled over to where Reiner was laid out on the bed—covered in sweat, shaking with pleasure, unable to stop himself from repeatedly fingerfucking himself and destroying his own prostate. But lucky for him, Erwin was gracious enough to take on the task._

_Erwin slotted himself in-between Reiner’s spread legs, feeling the shifty bed creak and lower under their combined weight. He clasped his fingers around Reiner’s wrist and pulled the man’s fingers out of his own hole. It came as no surprise to Erwin when Reiner whimpered out a defiant, but feeble protest, staring down to where his shiny fingers laid exhausted at his side._

_Erwin grasped his cock at the base and prodded through the torn seams of Reiner’s pants and boxers, sucking in a pleased breath of air the moment his leaking cockhead touched up against Reiner’s tightness._

_“Ready, slut?” Erwin enquires, grabbing Reiner’s nipple and twist it down._

_Reiner only moans happily, “Do it, daddy,” he whispers. “Make me yours.”_

_Erwin stared down and watched as his cock sank deep into Reiner’s blazing heat, feeling the man’s tight walls engulf his hardness like sin. Suddenly, before Reiner could even properly take a moment to calm his breath and clear his mind and adjust—Erwin’s hips were snapping hard into Reiner’s heat at a hungry, lightning fast pace._

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP._

_Erwin punished Reiner’s hole with rabbit-quick thrusts. His thighs smacked obscenely against the innermost part of Reiner’s clothed thighs. Erwin drove as hard as he could into Reiner’s body, chasing the man’s tight heat._

_Reiner cried out shakily. He wrapped both of his legs around the bottom half of Erwin’s torso and wrapped both of his arms around the back of Erwin’s neck, pulling his daddy downward so that their faces were level with one another’s. The tightened hold only seemed to draw Erwin’s thrusts deeper, setting fire to what was left of Reiner’s mind. His body was shaking all over and vibrating inside, around Erwin, and throughout everywhere else._

_Erwin’s rhythm never faltered. He continued onward, driving as hard as he could into Reiner’s body. And Reiner took everything so well, so hungrily. And as Erwin fucked his cock into Reiner’s hole, his hands desperately pawed at the man’s naked torso—grabbing onto the man’s hairy, beefy tits—squeezing them, pinching at Reiner’s nipples, and twisting at them just so that he could watch Reiner choke up a sob._

_After a solid ten minutes, Erwin pulled out of Reiner’s hole. Reiner whined and thrust his hips upward to rub against where Erwin was hard and throbbing. But Erwin ignored the desperation, grabbing onto Reiner’s sides and flipping the man over. The bed shook underneath the sudden movement as Reiner was flipped onto his stomach. And then just as quickly, and without even saying a word, Erwin grabbed onto Reiner’s hips and pulled them up into the air, closer to his cock. Face shoved down into the worn blankets on the bed, ass pulled up into the air—Reiner was ready to get fucked even harder._

_With both of his hands, Erwin spread the fat globes of Reiner’s ass apart. His fair-skinned hands gripped tightly into the tanned skin of Reiner’s body was such a hot contrast to bear witness to. He gave Reiner’s ass a sharp slap and then gripped into the man’s backside—shaking it in his hands, watching Reiner’s ass wobble and bounce._

_Erwin spat down onto Reiner’s hole, watched as his saliva trickled down the crevice of Reiner’s spread ass cheeks, watching it trail nicely over the man’s tight puckered heat. And then without even bothering to give Reiner even the slightest bit of a warning, Erwin lined himself up and drove back into Reiner’s hole._

_This time, Erwin added just a hint of added brutality. He grabbed onto both of Reiner’s wrists and then pulled them back so that Reiner’s arms were effectively held behind his own back. At the same time, Erwin knelt on one knee behind where he was fucking into Reiner’s hole, stetching his other leg just enough so that he could press his bare foot onto the back of Reiner’s head—keeping the man pinned down to the bed._

_Reiner panted out in “ah – ah – ah – ah” breaths with each piercing thrust from behind. His body was violently pitched forward to the rhythm of Erwin’s thighs striking against his ass. His head banged into the weak, rusted old iron headboard, which in turn, scraped and battered against the stone wall. And with Erwin’s foot pressed down hard against the back of his head, the majority of Reiner’s cries were muffled into the bed’s only available pillow._

_“What a fucking sloppy slut.” Erwin groaned, striking forward as hard as he could. He couldn’t take his eyes off the way that Reiner’s fat ass bounced and jiggled and rippled with each thrust’s delivery. “Did you think— ah —that you’d spend all those years—training to become a fine soldier—only to land here—face down in one my bed—getting your tight pretty pussy fucking railed—by your own captain—without being able to do anything other than beg for more?”_

_Erwin used Reiner’s arms like reigns, keeping his own hands wrapped tightly around each of the man’s wrist, pulling at them so that he could pull Reiner’s ass back harder to meet his thrusts. Reiner’s body was nothing more than a toy and it bent so nicely to Erwin’s whims. Ever better, Reiner was thoroughly enjoying it—droning out a litany of breathy moans and sobs._

_Ten more minutes passed and Erwin felt himself draw nearer and nearer to his orgasm. He hated himself for it. The last thing that he wanted to do was stop, but he knew that Reiner needed to get on his way before suspicion was raised. So, Erwin picked up his pace—thundering down his merciless thrusts upon Reiner’s fat backside. His balls swung and slapped lewdly against Reiner’s thighs. If he was going to cum, he was going to cum like this—pulling at Reiner’s arms and keeping the man’s head smashed into a pillow with the force and weight of his own foot._

_Erwin didn’t even warn Reiner before he blew his load. He didn’t scream, or swear, or moan. He just smirked and thrust in one last time, feeling his thick cock throb and spew a monstrous amount of hot cum into the depths of Reiner’s fucked out body. He only made a sound when Reiner moaned out loudly, biting down onto the pillow, as he felt Erwin’s seed spill hotly into him. He knew he had been bred. And the visual of acknowledgement made Erwin’s skin tingle._

_Just a few moments later, Erwin pulled his spent cock from Reiner’s ass, watching as a steady stream of his own cum poured out from the man’s tightness. Quickly, Erwin removed his foot from holding down Reiner’s head and flipped the soldier back onto his back. He grabbed hold of Reiner’s calf muscles and then pushed the man’s legs back—further and further until Reiner’s own legs were up and over his head. Better yet, Reiner’s pelvis was positioned perfectly above the man’s face, his own hard cock swinging down to bat against his own lips._

_“You wanna cum, slut?” Erwin laughed, looking down to where Reiner was in the perfect position to give himself a blowjob. Who knew his slut were so flexible? “Suck your own fat cock. Give it to yourself nice and sloppy. And make a mess of your own face for me.”_

_Reiner didn’t need to hear another command. With relish, Reiner craned his head upward and stuck out his tongue, wrapping his own lips around the sensitive head of his cock._

_The taste of his own precum spattered across his tastebuds and it sent sparks through his dazed head. He couldn’t fathom the fact that his own legs were tossed and getting held up and over his own head. He couldn’t believe that his own cock was in the wetness of his own mouth. But he didn’t care to think about it. Instead, Reiner chased his own flavor and bobbed his mouth around the length of his dick._

_Simultaneously, Erwin pressed and held Reiner’s lower back and pelvis down, pushing the poor man’s delicious flexibility to the brink as he watched Reiner blow himself with a shining bout of enthusiasm. And then Erwin spread open Reiner’s fat cheeks for the second time, looking down at the beautiful glisten of cum that leaked out of his abused hole._

_At once, Erwin craned downward and speared his tongue into Reiner’s tightness._

_Erwin rimmed Reiner with starved ferociousness, tasting his own spend as his tongue lashed around Reiner’s hole. It felt like power to Erwin. Even though he already had all of the control in the situation, there was something twisted and erotic about making Reiner blow himself like a slut—all while passionately eating the man out._

_Meanwhile, Reiner swallowed his cock hard and fast, sloppily slurping and growling around his own leaking cockhead. Rivulets and saliva and pre-cum spilled from the corners of his lips, making a mess of his face. Reiner’s body moved instinctively as it chased what he knew felt good to receive. His jaw started to ache, but his mouth continued to surge forward and chase his own tastes. His moans leaked out into the tightness of the stone-walled room, but all of them were muffled by the thickness of his own cock stuffed down his throat._

_Not more than a few moments later, Reiner’s entire body gave a sudden jolt and his hole tightened around where he could feel Erwin’s tongue whipping around inside. With a great muffled shout, Reiner felt his cock explode into his mouth, bursting thick, creamy cum across his tongue and down the back of his throat. It was so fast and hot that Reiner choked out slightly, sputtering cum out around where his lips were wrapped not-so-tightly around his girth._

_He let his throbbing cock fall out of his mouth, feeling as the continued spurts of his orgasm harshly rained down to splatter onto his face. The feeling of his own hot cum streaking across his sweaty skin, across his worn lips, his sharp nose, and even one of his eyelids, only made Reiner bust even harder. His orgasm continued and continued to wash over him. Reiner laid there with his head against Erwin’s pillow, mouth opened wide, tongue spread out, as thick globs of cum soaked him sinfully._

_Eventually, Erwin unfolded Reiner’s legs—taking a full pictured view of how messy Reiner had gotten by his own hand, or by his own mouth, rather. Reiner was just panting out in tough, labored breaths. He was covered in his own cum and looked as though he was about to be completely dead to the world in a handful of seconds. Erwin surged down and playfully dragged the pad of his own tongue across Reiner’s face, cleaning off the so that he could see Reiner’s glossy, unfocused eyes._

_“There it is, my beautiful slut.” Erwin mocks, spit Reiner’s cum to his mouth. “Are you happy now?”_

_Reiner only gasps slowly,happily swallows whatever Erwin’s spat into. “Th-thank you, daddy.”_

***

“—Reiner!”

He gasps awake, begin to rise from his bed. Reiner Braun looks around, seeking for his daddy, only to find a worried Galliard peers into his face.

“What the heck, man? You seems flustered and making sound while sleeping, did you have a bad dream or what?”

Reiner now think clearly, that he was dreaming. Dreaming of being his daddy’s slut. He only laughs, and seeing his boyfriend’s worried face, Reiner only reach and kiss Galliard softly. “No, Galliard, its not a bad dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reiner's only one and only bottom.


End file.
